shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shopville Chef Contest (Part Three)
'The Shopville Chef Contest (Part Three) '''is an episode in the fanmade webseries. Plot The preparations for Keiko Cupcake's chef contest are going great..but Suki is being grumpy! The contestants have arrived. Watch as the final obstacles of preparing are gone over! Transcript Suki Sushi: Whoa, things are looking good! Keiko Cupcake: For once, you're completely wrong! Things are looking GREAT! Savannah Bananas: Why are the walls green? Keiko: Green? GREEN? But...but...I wanted PINK! Suki: Ummmm, actually, I like green more, so I told Choc n' Chip to paint them green. Got it? Keiko: Uhh, no, I don't get it, but whatever. Choc n' Chip are here? Jessicake: Yeah! So is Jessicake! Fleur Flour: And Fleur Flour! Strawberry Kiss: And Strawberry Kiss! Penny Pencil: And Penny Pencil! Keiko: YAY! My dear contestants- Suki: ''OUR ''dear contestants. Keiko: Yes, ''our ''dear contestants are here! Suki: Give me some credit, okay? In case you forgot, ''I ''got you out of that mess with the mean, mean, mmmmmmmmmmmean Shopkins of Rosa Mary! (Keiko Cupcake stiffens up) Keiko: Give me a second to talk to the teammates. Suki: Okay. ''One ''second. Keiko: Two. Two seconds. Suki: Fine, two seconds. Keiko: One minute. Suki: Okay! One minute! ''No ''more. Keiko: Okay. No more. Suki: No more. Keiko: Yeah. No more. (Keiko Cupcake inches out of the room, glaring at Suki Sushi) ''Outside.......... Strawberry Kiss: Who's Rosa Mary? Keiko: Conversation for another day. Penny Pencil: Keiko, we might forget by then. Should I write it d- Keiko: ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER! We have only one minute- Penny Pencil: 55 seconds. Keiko: -55 seconds to talk. Choc: Were we not supposed to paint the walls green? Chip: If you want, we can paint over it in pink. Keiko: No! No, that's perfectly fine. It's just, have you noticed Suki is being grumpy? (Looks at them expectantly) Jessicake: Uhhh, no, not really! Sorry. Was I supposed to notice that? Maybe I should go back inside and- Keiko: Stop the unnecessary apologies! Suki Sushi and I have been best friends forever, and I don't want it to change. (Now she thinks: And to think that I called her the best friend in the universe just yesterday!) So, can you get out of my way, please? Silence. Keiko: Guys? Penny: (sniffs) Well, that's a.. rather rude way to put it, but okay. Choc: It's not even our fault this happened! Chip: Yeah! Why are we getting the aftershock? Strawberry: Sigh... Jessicake: Is this all my fault? Sorrysorrysorrysorry- Keiko: NO! I-I should apologize. I am SO sorry! I didn't mean anything I just said. H-honest. I-it's not your fault. Seriously. Now are you ready to COOK? All: YEAH!!! Inside... (Suki is having a tantrum) Cracker Jack: Suki Sushi! Oh, how did this this happen? Jo-Anna: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Lil' Blaze: Hard candy is the WORST! Jo-Anna: What in Shopville does that have to do with anything? Lil' Blaze: Sheesh! I just don't like hard candy! Mandy Candy: What did you just say....? Lil' Blaze: Uh, never mind! Suki: IT WAS HER! ALL HER FAULT! (points at Keiko Cupcake) Keiko: Me? All right, calm down! Suki: How...can I possibly calm down..when YOU, who SAID she'd stay outside for 1 minute, stayed for 1 minute! Keiko: Okay... Suki; And 1 SECOND! ARGGGGGGGH! Lil' Blaze: So that's what all of this is about? I'm out of here! Jo-Anna: Me too. Mandy; Me three. Cracker Jack: Me four. Keiko: I'm sorry sorry sorry, Suki! It's all an accident! Suki: (inhales deeply) Sooo, you won't do it again? Keiko: Promise. Suki: (smiles) Friends? Keiko: Friends. (they hug) Strawberry; AWWW! H-how sweet! Penny: Now, back to cooking... Keiko: All right! Cassie Caster Sugar: (Walks in) Guess what, guys? The preparations are ready! The contest is ready to be held...tomorrow! Keiko: Yeah! Let's get rolling! Suki: I second that, bestie! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:BunchoBananas18